The Void
thumb|304pxPrázdnota je hrůzostrašné místo, které existuje mimo čas i prostor. Je to místo, kde se kovali živoucí zbraně, jež měly za úkol ukončit dávnou válku. Nikdo už přesně neví, jak Prázdnota vlastně vznikla, ale děsivé pověsti o jejích obyvatelích se objevují napříč celou Runeterrou v každé kultuře, mýtech a povídačkách. Z těch několika roztroušených grimoárů a z vyprávění šílenců, kteří jsou vůbec ještě schopni mluvit, se Prázdnota zdá být nekonečnou říší neomezených možností, kde se potulují poblázněné živoucí stroje ztrápené životem a kde se všude nachází magie, a pohání tak obrovskou mašinerii, která dál produkuje zbraně z masa a kostí. Nikdo se ještě nevrátil v Prázdnoty živý, protože každý smrtelník byl nejspíš pozřen, a tím zapleten do koloběhu zpracovávání. Na místech, kde se hranice mezi Runeterrou a Prázdnotou tenčí, se nemožné stává normálním. Řeky se zbarvují do sytých barev, květiny voní těmi nejnepředstavitelnějšími vůněmi a bytosti zde prožívají psychedelické zážitky a pociťují přívaly magické energie. Načas se tato místa zdají být plná divů a překypující zázraky, ale brzo se změní v pokřivené a smrtící odrazy toho, čím se zdály být. Pokud se Prázdnotě podaří pohltit dostatek živin pro přežití, může se vyvinout v něco mnohem hrůzyplnějšího a nebezpečnějšího. Příběh thumb|left|168px|Starý znak PrázdnotyNěkteří ho znají jako Venek, jiní jako Neznámo. Většina ho však zná jako Prázdnotu. Je to místo bez času obýváné zdánlivě inteligentními rasami, které se, kvůli důvodům lidskému chápání neznámým, chtějí dostat do ostatních světů. Tato stvoření se pojmenovávájí "Prázdnorození". Podle je to velmi temné místo, on i tvrdí, že runeterrské slunce je pro ně příliš silné. Ztracené město Icathia se zdá být jaksi propojené s Prázdnotou, protože někteří Prázdnorození se tam objevili a dokonce se několika smrtleníkům podařilo čerpat odtamtud sílu Prázdnoty. Smrtelníci, kteří se setkají se sílou Prázdnoty obvykle vykazují jednu z těchto dvou reakcí: *Jako se stanou povolnými služebníky, jejichž mysl se přeplní a začnou sloužit temným apokalyptickým silám sálajícím z propasti. V Runeterře se jim říká "Kult Prázdnoty". *Jako můžou být šokováni a vyburcováni ke snaze předejít zkáze, kterou spatřili. V Runeterře se jim přezdívá "Ochránci". thumb|centre|500px|Icathia V historii se dopátráme, že se velmi dávno někteří obyvatelé Runeterry pokoušeli skrze magii vybudovat ochranný val proti Prázdnotě. Nicméně tyto snahy zůstávají dodnes nepodložené. Dnes víme, že provádí mnohé rituály, ve kterých se svými následovníky obětuje lidi Prázdnotě. se ho pokusil jednou zastavit, ale byl obelstěn a poslal jeho dceru do Prázdnoty. *Zdá se, že živá stvoření poslaná do Prázdnoty jsou zdeformována a proměněna do Prázdnorozených stvoření, jako tomu bylo například u Rift Heralda. Prázdnorození thumb|400px|Prázdnorozený známý jako Vel'KozPrázdnorození se velmi liší svou inteligencí a vývojem: a jsou velmi inteligentní ( by také mohl být, ale potřebuje k tomu pozřít jiný živý organismus), zatímco je spíše primitivní (což by mohlo být způsobeno faktem, že je ještě mládě) ''a je pravěká, nevyvinutá, spíše příbuzná divokým zvířatům. Také jejich hierarchie je velmi rozdílná, například je královnou svého druhu a obávaná ostatními Prázdnorozenými. je ale nejspíš taktéž někde výše v hierarchickém žebříčku, protože může zabít jiné Prázdnorozené, pokud mu způsobují problémy. Všichni známí Prázdnorození mají očividně nějaký hlad, který potřebují uspokojit: * se vyžívá ve strachu, chaosu a neřesti. * touží po biologické dokonalosti. * stačí jídlo, pouze ho ale potřebuje nekonečné množství. * loví ty, jež zabloudí na její territorium. * pátrá po vševědoucnosti. Známe taktéž dva menší Prázdnorozené, kteří se dají do Runeterry na krátkou dobu povolat. *Stvoření z Prázdnoty povolané skrze . *Zplozenci Prázdnoty povolané . thumb|left|400px|Náhled do Prázdnoty Tyto menší Prázdnorozené stvoření jsou oboje čtyřnohé s nohami podobnými hmyzu. Jejich velikost se nepodobá žádnému jinému Prázdnorozenému, spíše se vyrovnají minionům, což naznačuje, že možná nejsou plně dospělí. Domníváme se, že jsou nevyvinutí a nemají žadného pána ani vůdce- nicméně, nejspíše je lze silou donutit poddat se jejich povolatelům. Zdá se že jsou tito Prázdnorození nějakým způsobem navázaní na šampióna, jež je povolal, ať už jim zvýší sílu (Stvoření z Prázdnoty) nebo obranu (Zplozenci Prázdnoty). Existuje několik ras Prázdnorozených, ale známé jsou pouze dvě: Xer'Sai a Zz'Rot. Xer'Sai volně obývají poušť Sai, rozměrnou pustinu jižně od Shurimy, jejichž teritorium hlídá královna , jejíž druh je zde také vrcholovým predátorem. Zz'Rot jsou menší čtyřnožci s nestálou anatomií. Také jsou to jediní Prázdnorození, o kterých se ví, jak přišli do Runeterry-skrze portály. Pravděpodobně zbývající Prázdnorození - , , , a - jsou také členy jiných druhů. Maso Prázdnorozených je pro lidi nepoživatelné a rozkládá se po jejich smrti velmi rychle. Pojmenovávání Rozšířené pojmenovávání mezi Prázdnorozenými sestává z jejich unikátního jména smíchaného s poslední slabikou jejich rasy, přičemž se ve středu oddělí apostrofem (například - její unikátní jméno je 'Rek' a 'Sai' je poslední slabika její rasy Xer'Sai) Zajímavosti *Skoro všechna jména Prázdnorozených pocházejí z Shurimy. *Ačkoliv nejsou Prázdnorozenými, , a mají skin s tématikou Prázdnoty. * je také stvoření z prázdnoty. ** je vlastně , který se zatoulal do Baronovy díry a byl pohlcen Prázdnotou. *Kromě '' ''a se zdá, že většina Prázdnorozených byla přinucena se spolčit s a jeho Nádhernou evolucí, díky které byly jejich schopnosti ještě zvětšeny, jak to dokazují jejich robotické skiny. * , a jsou artefakty z Prázdnoty. *Je dokázáno, že se ve Freljordu nacházejí portály do Prázdnoty, což naznačuje, že portály mohou být po celém Valoranu , nejen v Shurimě. *Všichni Prázdnorození mohou způsobit pravé poškození (kromě '' ) **'''' dává čisté pravé poškození ** dává pravé poškození v posmrtné explozi. ** Furious Bite dává pravé poškození při stech bodů Hněvu. ** Organic Destruction dává pravé poškození po třech nabytí jeho schopnostmi. *Všichni Prázdnorození mají schopnost, která jim nějakým způsobem modifikuje zákládní útok. *Všichni šampioni, kteří jsou nějak spojeni s Prázdnotou, něco hromadí. Média thumb|left|200pxthumb|center|200px thumb|left|200px thumb|center|200px Podívejte se také *Prázdnota, oficiální stránka Kategorie:Místa Kategorie:Malzahar Kategorie:Kog'Maw Kategorie:Rek'Sai Kategorie:Vel'Koz Kategorie:Cho'Gath Kategorie:Kha'Zix